<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Number by itsKira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624893">Wrong Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsKira/pseuds/itsKira'>itsKira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsKira/pseuds/itsKira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darryl receives an explicit photo via text<br/>When trying to confront this man, all he gets in response are.... snarky comments?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Say sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hi :D uh this is not an original fic and its not mine the original creator (softboyhalo on wattpad check them out :D) never uploaded again and i wanted to continue it.<br/>Please see the notes at the end thank you  @)--'--,--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Say sorry (not original ff and changed things)<br/>3rd person POV<br/>Darryl entred the classroom, barely sitting down on his seat before the bell rang.He sighed mentally, as he took all of is belogings out of his bag. <br/>“Rough morning?”<br/>Darryl groaned, turning around and glaring at his friend.<br/>“What the hell do you think, Ant?” Darryl spat. Ant chukled, popping a straberry candy into his mouth as he eyed Darryl up and down. “You literally look like you just got attacked, my guy” Ant elaborated, as he scribbel down some notes “did you even try to look presentble today?”<br/>“VERY funny, ant” Darryl spat as he swung his head back towards the teacher. “Its not my fault my stupid sister kept me up last Night with her wailing.”</p>
<p>@)----‘---,----- (65 minutes later)</p>
<p>The bell rang, sending teens flying out into the halls. Darryl swung his bag over his shoulder and kept his head low before attempting to make  his way to his locker between the waves of teens. Inches away from the glass doors when he saw that familiar figure, and felt two familiar hands shove him down to the hard tile floor.<br/>“Well if it isnt my favorite play toy.”<br/>Darryl snapped his head up, subcounsciously Rolling his eyes as he was met with his least favorite person.<br/>Zak Ahmed<br/>@)--‘--,--<br/>Zak has tormented Darryl for as long as he could remember. Everyday, he would torment the poor boy as if he was some type of punching bag. Darryl’s mood would completely sink everytime he caught glimpse of him. It felt like a broken record.<br/>“Where the hell you think you’re going?” Zak growled, raising an eyebrow at the poor boy. “I think you’re forgetting about something.” Zak spat, his eyes burning in utter rage.<br/>Darryl gulped.<br/>“I- didn’t do it. I have my own things to work you kn-”<br/>A loud thud thundered through the halls as Darryl’s back slammed into the lockers <br/>SLAP<br/>“Say you’re sorry.”<br/>Darryl whimpered, avoiding eye contact.<br/>“I said, say you’re sorry, you pussy.”<br/>Zak growled, grip tightening Darryl’s shirt.<br/>“I’m- I’m sorry.”<br/>Darryl crashed down onto the file as Zak let go of his shirt.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>“You better be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please see notes at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Darryl arrived home he sighed as he slightly traced his finger over his poor swollen cheek. It stung, yet he couldn’t stop touching it. The electrifying pain caused his fingers to shake and he let out a loose laugh.The pain was strangely addictive, as if touching it helped him forget about his shitty life.</p>
<p>Unlocking the front door, Darryl trudged into his house, trying his best to block out the whispers of the dark and trodded up to his room. He sighed, puffing out his cheeks slightly as he glared himself to the mirror.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to lose weigth…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He examined the handprint on his face, slowly turning a dark shade of purple, so defined it looked like a piece of fine artwork that was etched onto the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a sigh escaped from his lips, he allowed his body to fall backwards, letting himself sink into the mattress. Grabbing his phone he scrolled through twitter, his tongue slightly poking into his cheek  as he read Zak’s latest tweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Finna get</strong> <strong>WASTED and LAID at george’s party tonight!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Why do I even bother* He asked to himself, slightly pouting out as he turned over his phone to hide the screen, trying his best to what was written on.*Why am I never invited anywhere?* He questioned himself, letting his mind wander to fantasies of him ate parties, enjoying himself.Of course he wouldn’t drink.But the thought of him being accepted was enough to make Darryl giggle to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@)----‘----,----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darryl, slammed his textbook shut, letting his head lean backwards as he sighed deeply.Making sure not to ignore the throbbing pain on cheek in his palm from writing so much.He lets his eyes flutter closed, ready to fall asleepthen and there….</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>That was of course until he heard the ding of his phone. With a lockscreen that read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>iMessage </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>+1 new notification</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(UNKNOWN NUMBER)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>+1 ATTACHMENT</strong>
</p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh hi :D im so sorry for the late update i have 0 excuses more than i was being lazy but i have 2 things to announce that im making my own story :D i have almost the first chapter and soon im going to upload :] and that on this book im going to try update mondays, wednesdays, fridays and saturdays until i get to the chapter 12 and from there im going to see:] thats all hope you enjoyed the chapter maybe today i upload again but maybe :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ex-CUSE YOU?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV (LOWER CASE INTENDED)</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Press <span class="u">here</span> to view picture]</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Like what you see??? </em>😉</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darryl</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>OH MY GOODNESS WHY HAVE YOU SEND ME THIS</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>WHO ARE YOU</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh shit you’re not Nancy</em>
</p>
<p><em>Pretty impressive tho, don’t u think?</em> 😉</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darryl</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>THAT IS INNAPROPRIATE</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>WHO</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ARE</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>YOU</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TELL ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT I AM SERIOUS</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ok first of all rude</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a simple ‘hi’ could have worked yknow</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darryl</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MAYBE IF YOU STARTED THE CONVERSATION NICELY I WOULD</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>RESPOND NICELY YOU MUFFIN</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>lol muffin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>who says MUFFIN nowadays</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ANYWAYS tell your name before you start yelling at me again</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darryl</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my goodness-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you serious</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TELL ME YOURS FIRST OR BLOCKING YOU</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>:( </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>that’s a bit mean…..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>kinda hurted my feelings…..</em>
</p>
<p>☹</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darryl</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>&gt;:(</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m </em>
  <em>sorry for being mean</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Its just that I don’t know you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you sent me a</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a?</em>
</p>
<p>😉</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darryl</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>OH</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MY</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GOODNESS</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>u first</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darryl</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FINE</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>YOU KNOW WHAT</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HALO </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MY NAME IS HALO</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>feisty are we?</em>
</p>
<p><em>You seem more like a bad girl to me </em>😉</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darryl</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>boy*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>even better 😉 😉</p>
<p>ok, <strong><span class="u">BadBoyHalo</span></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">@)--'--,--</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAA OMG IM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING FOR LIKE A WEEK IM SO SORRY ITS JUST THAT IM BEING LAZY AND AAAAAAAAAAA im sorry my peeps :( and im thinking on doing a twt acc so i can let u know when im about to upload or anything that has to do with this or other storys :] maybe today i upload again and kudos are really appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darryl sighed, slumping his shoulders as he truders towards the school gates. *<em>What’s worse than a Zak? A cranky, hungover Zak, of course*</em></p>
<p>Darryl thought to himself, slightly shuddering at the thought of being hit again. It had been a whole three days since he’s last seen Zak, and he was not keen on facing the man again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Darryl walked through the halls, he flipped his hood over his head, attempting to ignore the whispers as he tried to get to his locker.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Look! You still see the marks from Friday!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I heard that he’s faking his sexuality for attention”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bullshit. He’s such a slut. He just wants a chance to a get of taste both”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whispers repeated like a mantra inside of his, whirring around his brain like a tornado. It hurt. Just when Darryl thought he was used to everything, he ends up getting hurt again. It was just an endless cycle that he couldn’t seem to get rid of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Darryl walked into class, he noticed the whispers died down a bit, instead, being replaced with mixed glances. He sighed, walking over to his desk next to Ant.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, dude. I heard what happened.Are you okay?” Ant questioned, tracing his fingers over the purpled print on Darryl’s face.</p>
<p>“Does it look like I’m okay?” Darryl hissed, slightly flinching from the sudden contact. Ant groaned, “I’m gonna have a have a word with him about this. I told him to stop hitting you, but he never listens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truth be told, Darryl hated the fact that Ant is friends of Zak.          </p>
<p>However, he can’t help but be happy that Ant scolds him for the endless bullying. Not that Zak listens to him, but he can only try, can’t he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch rolls around and Darryl finds himself setting by himself. Ant left for his student body meeting, leaving Darryl alone.</p>
<p>Zak’s eyes softened slightly as he looked at the boy, who was now lightly picking at his food. His eyes trailed at the now lilac hand print on his face, feeling a small wave of guilt wash over him. However, not enough to cleanse the utter hatred he had for the boy. He was literally a walking sin, plus, he always gets him into trouble. What’s not to hate?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes not failing to leave the boy, he watched as he got up of his seat and waddle to the bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why do I feel as if the pit in my stomach I growing?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp hi yeah it's me, i never said a name you can call me Kira :] I'm sorry for inactivity but now I'm back :D and tomorrow there's another chapter. From now on i'm gonna literally upload the days i said i would upload so yeah tomorrow is a new chapter and that now i have a twitter :D it's @noimnotskeppy and i'm probably gonna change it here too so yeah that's all guys i love you all :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>pervert stalker</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oi</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie </strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>oh my goodness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>what</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>pervert stalker</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>hi</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie </strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>is that seriously it</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>pervert stalker</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>nononono</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i seriously need to talk about something</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie </strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>not trying to brag or anything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but I AM a great listener</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WAIT</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>pervert stalker</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>wh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie </strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>you never told me your name @.@</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told u mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that’s not fair :(</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>pervert stalker</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>ummm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>skeppy</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie </strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sounds like something a kid would use for their roblox account</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>pervert stalker</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>very funny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it’s my minecraft account :P</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie </strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>oh my goodness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i play that TOO :D</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie </strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p><em>now tell me what’s wrong pwease </em>🥺</p><p>
  <strong>skep🙄</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>😢</strong>
</p><p>😓</p><p>😪</p><p>😭</p><p>😭</p><p>😪</p><p>😰</p><p>😭</p><p>😓</p><p>😓</p><p>my girlfriend broke up with me</p><p>
  <strong>baddie</strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>is that it?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>skep</strong>
  <strong>🙄</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>WHAT FO MEAN IS THAT IT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MF “Is ThAt It?” HEAHDJASS</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie</strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>oh calm down you big baby i was only kidding :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i’m so sorry to hear that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you poor muffin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>skep</strong>
  <strong>🙄</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah it really hurts my feelings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but it was my fault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she saw a few of my tweets and found out i was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>um</em>
</p><p>
  <em>doing stuff</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie</strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>what stuff?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>skep</strong>
  <strong>🙄</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>mainly i was hanging out with some</em>
</p><p>
  <em>friends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that happened to be women</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she also didn’t like that i picked on this boy lol</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie</strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>nobody deserves to be picked on, skeppy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m really sorry she did that to you ://</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It must have seriously hurt your feelings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you don’t deserve what she did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you obviously care about her so much</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>skep</strong>
  <strong>🙄</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a lot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thanks bad, I really appreciate this</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>baddie</strong>
  <strong>🥵🥵</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>DON’T CALL ME BAD</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s really nothing</em>
</p><p><em>I’ll always be here if you need to talk, skeppy </em>:)</p><p>
  <strong>--------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>Zak read the message on his phone, a slight smile grows on his face.</p><p>
  <em>He actually cares.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiii i'm so sorry for the inactivity, i'm still writing and still interested in mcyt but i'm sick and that's why i'm like slower with the posting but i'm pretty sure today again i'm gonna upload the 6th chapter so stay tunned :] and i'm adding emojis, I didn't add them before because I didn't know how to put them in the writing but now i know so i hope you like them too :] &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW // Alcoholism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zak didn’t give a shit.</p><p>Him being glad that he was finally free from that relationship was an understatement. The two seriously weren’t meant to be, and when she found out that Zak was sleeping with other women, she left him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Zak didn’t care. In fact,he was glad he could do whatever he wanted, pleasure wise, without any consequence.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he never said that to Bad.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to keep as much as his personal life out of a mystery boy’s presence. He wants the mystery boy to be the first to view him as a good person. He wants to win the boy’s trust. He wants to be able say he trusts the boy.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s not just the texting boy that’s frustrating him. The nerdy brunette has also been angering Zak.</p><p> </p><p>Just the thought of the boy filled Zak with rage. But it also made him feel as though his throat was concaving. Like he couldn’t speak without spitting venom and watching the fear appear in those green eyes.</p><p>He enjoyed being in control of the poor boy, and he just wanted to get into a room alone with so he could just-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>SLAM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zak pulled himself away from his thoughts, glancing towards his closed door, listening intently to the voices downstairs. He sighed briefly before pulling his socks and walked down the stair case.</p><p>He felt his heart sink slightly as he watched his mother pull the carton out of the plastic bag, the familiar sound of bottles clinking together filled up the kitchen. He stared at his mother intently as she opened up the green, lukewarm bottle and take a swing, her lips forming in a small smile.</p><p>Zak shook his head, as he tiptoed back the stairs and looked his door, falling face first in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s gonna be a long night.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I skipped a day but shh, we don't talk about that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fear.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zak didn’t come to school that day.</p><p> </p><p>Ant stared up and down at the older boy, noticing the worry that appeared in his eyes. He felt bad for the boy. He hated how much the football fuck had toyed with his friend’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>He missed the Darryl that would skip to his table and blabbered on how to about the school need to bring back the “Cheese Fri-day”.</p><p>“Soo… how was English?” Ant asked, noticing Darryl’s flinch. Darryl quickly loosened. “I hate it” he groaned “Miss Cuthbert didn’t have anyone to yell because <strong>he </strong>wasn’t here today, so she decided to take it out on me.” Darryl complained, stuffing his muffin into his mouth. Ant sighed, “You seem really on the edge today. Shouldn’t you be happy he isn’t here”</p><p> </p><p>Darryl paused.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he should be happy to have a day off, away from the torment. However, the absence of what used to be a routine was starting to play games with him. Even he knew Zak was absent, Darryl still flinched every time he walked around a corner, expecting, the younger male to appear at any moment. It was stupid, really. No matter how many times Darryl told himself he was safe for the rest of the day, the paranoia stuck with him. It felt worse than have the bully attacking him.</p><p> </p><p>“I just think I’m so used to it, it’s scarier without him here.” Darryl mumbled, pinching the skin on his wrist slightly. Ant hummed in agreement, taking a bite out of his hamburger. “I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back” Darryl exclaimed, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>And there he was, sitting on the toilet seat, with his head in his hands, crying silently. He doesn’t want to say he misses the boy. He also doesn’t want to say he misses being battered and sworn at. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he shakily opened up his messages.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Baddie</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Skeppy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skepy peease</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ned sofeone to talkd to</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skep</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>whyre you typing like me lol</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baddie</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>not funnye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hard to typde</em>
</p><p>
  <em>weet screben</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skep</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad are you crying?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baddie</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>just a litltel bit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incoming call: <strong>Skep</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Accept        <span class="u">Decline</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Baddie</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>in schfool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>cant</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skep</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>okay</em>
</p><p><em>let’s talk about it </em>:-)</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, hi this an late post i'm so sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Deep Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ant had noticed the change in Darryl’s behaviour. He’d notice to bluntness to Darryl’s words, and the risk taking behaviour he was choosing to take. He knew it wasn’t for Darryl’s fault. Withdrawal from routine can be a difficult task, especially when it come to physical abuse. He knew the toll it took people, and he knew how damaging it was for life just to change.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since Zak hasn’t been to school. Darryl started at the empty seat in his English classroom blankly. He refused to let himself adjust to this new lifestyle of freedom. Of course, the endless whispers of his peers never ended, how ever he found it much more tolerable than being slapped back to reality. So every day, Darryl found ways make himself hurt, just the ways Zak would do.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy also has been ignoring Darryl, causing him to fall deeper into the toxic mindset that was blooming in his mind. His nails no longer prim, but stumps. Spots of white decorated the pink due to excessive biting. Darryl refuses to admit to himself that the boy’s company meant something for him, but deep down he knew that Skeppy was becoming part of him.</p><p> </p><p>But it felt wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Wrong to worry about his bully</p><p>Wrong to worry about someone who he met through an inappropriate message.</p><p>Wrong to worry about others.</p><p> </p><p>Darryl frowned as he made his way home. He turned open the door to be met with the same empty void. He knew his parents needed to work in order to keep up the lifestyle they had. However, there was never a time when Darryl didn’t miss them.</p><p> </p><p>Then so, laying on his red couch, he drifted to sleep, in order to prevent his mind to from wandering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kind of a filler. But it's fine... I think. Anyways *Fornite Breakdances* I hope you enjoyed. :]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again :] so again this fic its not original and not mine (the creator: softboyhalo on wattpad, check them out! :D) the first 12 chapters are going to be the same as how they are on wattpad but from the 13 chapter and more are going to be written by me and im going to take my time to make them from there AND im gonna add more people as the story goes by and if the author tells me to take it down i will.And please remember that this is my first story (not at all because the first 12 chapters are not mine! and im sorry if i tag this story wrong too)I hope you enjoy this story :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>